Missing Prince of the Hill
by EnakaT
Summary: One Shot - Candy demands an answer from Albert the cause of his sudden disappearance when he was in kilts.


**Disclaimer:** Candice White and William Albert Andrew belong to Kyoko Mizuki and illustrations to Yumiko Igarashi.

**Author's Note:** This mini non-detailed story is taken from Candy Candy Final Story ( written by Kyoko Mizuki ) about Candy and Albert who were exchanging snail mails back and forth after the day Albert revealed as Candy's prince from the hill. Bear in mind, some have been altered just for fun. I was writing a new chapter for Cyborg Albert when this idea popped into my mind suddenly. Enjoy!

o - o - o - o - o

Candy was in Pony's Home that time when Albert was away for random occasions…

**FROM CANDY:** "To Prince of the Hill, since that day, I had been waiting for the Prince to come along on the Pony's hill every day. Yes, indeed, even though I could finally stumble across my Prince again, I don't know anything about you. As the Great-Uncle William, why you had been hiding yourself from us and things like that…"

**FROM ALBERT:** "Why I was on the Pony's hill at that time. - I feel as if it was a very long time ago. Back then, I had been strictly prohibited to go out. It has something to do with my succession to head of the Andrew family when I was still a small child, one day when I have time I'll tell you about it.

**FROM CANDY:** "Why wait? Why not tell me now? Please?"

**FROM ALBERT:** "Alright, anyway, Great-Aunt Elroy and the other doyens of the Andrew wanted to hide me. Because they thought it would cause a big problem if I appeared in public and if people would know that head of the Andrew was such a child. How suffocating those days were. When my sister Rosemary was still alive, I could still bear it, but after she passed away, I felt like I was swallowing lead every day. It was exactly that day that there was a party at the Andrews. Children would play the bagpipes and dance in an ethnic costume. But I couldn't attend -. When I heard the bagpipes melody wafting up from over there, I couldn't contain myself. Why should only I live such a life like a prisoner? George was the only one I could talk to and I didn't have any friends my age."

**FROM CANDY:** "That was so sad having no one to play with. Then, what did you do?"

**FROM ALBERT:** "I changed into a Scottish costume in secret and went out from my room with my bagpipe. I would be satisfied if I could just play the bagpipe with them. But I was discovered very easily. I was scolded harshly by Great-Aunt Elroy. Great-Aunt Elroy was much scarier in earlier years, you know."

**FROM CANDY:** "She was much scarier when I was with Anthony, if you ask me."

**FROM ALBERT:** "Then, I got really mad. I thought I would never be controlled by them, the doyens of the Andrew. And so I ran away from the mansion pretending to go back to my room. (I could drive a car at my age. I think I could drive better than Stear.) I enjoyed the freedom in the outside world. I walked around here and there, and the last place I went was that hill… I lay down on the hill and looked at the sky. I pondered how to live my life forward. Should I stay here and be hired by a farming family somewhere? Or should I return to my old life? I felt antipathy toward their way of thinking which places too much importance on respectability of the Andrew family, but I felt my responsibility, too. William A. Andrew - it was not of my own free will, however, for this name I happened to take over. George, who understands me, Great-Aunt Elroy, stern to me but loves me - the faces of all kinds of people came to my mind. And that was when. When a little girl came climbing up the hill single-mindedly with her lips pursed in a frown. Candy, it was you. I can still clearly recall your face at that time."

**FROM CANDY:** "When I turned around, you were gone. I was about to tell you my name. Where did you actually go, Prince?"

**FROM ALBERT:** "A friend dropped by, so I was in a rush looking for a comfort room.[*] I'm very sorry I disappeared like that."

Candy's eyes widened with her jaw dropped at Albert's last reply.

- THE END -

o - o - o - o - o

*Inspired by a fanart 'Chibi Albert runs to Bathroom' in Deviantart site.

Thank you for reading!

© EnakaT 2013


End file.
